Ghost's
by phycokat
Summary: They're complete opposites He's a punk She's a prep, He's a delinquent, she's a teachers pet, He's dead, She's alive What happens when they're worlds collide? DxC,Rated T to be safe
1. Meeting him

I walked through the amusement park my eyes on the ground. I ended up running into someone, and when I looked up I couldn't take my eyes away, no matter how much I tried. Sure he was punk, mohawk piercings and all, but I just sat on the filthy ground staring into his endless teal eyes. Finally I was able to whisper one sentence that shocked the boy. "What's your name?" I slowly asked almost laughing at his face. " D-Duncan." I smiled and stood up. Then Bridgette popped up behind me and the boy disappeared into thin air. " Hey Bridge, do you come here a lot?" Bridgette busted into a huge grin at this question. " Almost everyday! Why?" I smiled lightly, " Do you know of a guy named Duncan, or just a guy with a green mohawk and piercings?" Bridgette now owned the confused look I once had. " No, but Geoff said something about a friend of his named Duncan. Said he died in a car crash a couple months ago. He showed me a picture and he matched your description." My jaw hung open. " That's imposable! I saw him not even 5 minutes ago!!" Bridgette took a few stepped back at my sudden outburst. " You know what, I'm just gonna ride the roller coaster, you coming." I slowly shook my head from side to side. AS soon as the roller coaster took of I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Come with me!" Duncan's voice whispered in my ear and he dragged me off into an street leading to an abandoned ride. " Can you really see me?" I wanted to just sweetly said yes, but for some reason I couldn't talk to him sweatily or be mean, so that left one thing. " No, I'm talking to the wall! Of course I see you Duncan!" He began to drag me off to the broken down ride. "Duncan were are you taking me!!?!!!" After I said this everyone looked at me like I was that nut job Izzy. Duncan dragged me up the tracks and through a secret door leading to what looked like a abandoned school. "Can you see them?" Okay this kid is really confusing me! "What are you talking about Duncan!?1" He looked honestly confused, but I was ten times confused as he was. " So you can see me but you can't see them!" Ugh, this kid is seriously annoying! " Duncan there is no 'them' here! Which means I don't see 'them'!!" He just sighed heavily. " Look Courtney," I decided to cut him off, " How do you know my name?!" " I'll tell you that later princess! Right now I'm trying to tell you that your friend was telling the truth! I did die a few months ago! Which is why your not suppose to see me, and if you do see me your suppose to see them!" I stood in shock for a couple minutes, until Duncan kissed me. His lips were ice cold, but for some odd reason it felt right.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: Okay short and sucky but it's just a preview!**

**Duncan: I'm dead!! How the **** do I die then meat Princess! That isn't fair!!**

**Courtney: Why would I let a dead juvenile kiss me!!?!!**

**Me: Duncan I promise you will like this story later, and Courtney you like him whether he's dead or alive so shut your trap!**

**Courtney: Do I have to go get my lamppost?**

**Me: *gulp* N-Noooo**

**Courtney's mom: Wait your gonna make my precious daughter fall in love with a juvenile ghost!**

**Me: Ugh everyone shut up!! This is just part of a dream I had, atleast the part I remember! Oh and to those who gave up their tie to read this, please give up a minute to tell me what you thinck.**


	2. Sleepover?

I could feel myself being pulled away from Duncan by my shirt coller and dragged high into the air. " Oh look it's a pwittle little girl, to bad." Whoever said that dropped me. But as I was falling I saw messy brown hair and vibrant green eyes. I closed my eyes waiting for my painful death, but to my surprise I didn't even get hurt. Looking up I saw teal eyes that made my heart phone went off. Party like a rock star filled the room. " Whoa, Princess never knew a person like you would like that song!" I smiled to my self at that stupid nickname, not like I'll ever let him know that though. " I don't, I hate the song. Geoff just put it as his text tone!" Duncan beamed. " Sweat! You know my bud!! Damn thought I'll never see or hear from him again! Give me your phone!"

" Noway! It's a message for me!!"

" Oh come on, I can't even talk to one of my best friend!?"

" Your dead, remember? Even Geoff can't get high enough to believe that he's talking to you. Especially with my phone!!"

" I don't know 'bout that, the kid once got so stoned he thought a old boot was his dead dog, sparky." Okay I had nothing to say to that. " Soo, it's still my message!" He just rolled his eyes and pouted.

hey bra bridge told me u were askin bout my ol bud duncan, why?

Uh yeah I did, I was just curious

u curious bout him? hard to believe

" Princess!! What he say let me talk to him!!" Suddenly My phone rang out Because I got high, which for some odd reason made Duncan burst out laughing.

" Hey Geoff, why'd you call? I thought we were texting."

" Your voice is easy to read bra." I was mad at this comment and Duncan started screaming. " Hey bud, ya here me?!"

" Why do I here Duncans voice? I didn't smoke notin yet."

" Oh..ummm...I found this video on youtube!"

" Really!? Those are still up?!"

" Uh yeah I gotta go by." I hung up before he could answer me. " What was that about Princess?!" I started to git really mad at him by now. " Because!! I don't want everyone to start thinking I'm like that nut job Izzy!! Wait Izzy! She'll believe me! Bye Duncan!! Oh and don't call me Princess!!" I ran outta that building as fast as lightning. Me and Izzy weren't the best of friends but we still would hang out every now and then.

~ half a block from Izzy's~

" Hey Princess!" I jumped. " Oh did I scare you your majesty?"

" No you didn't scare me, I was just shocked that you knew were I was." Everyone looked at me funny until they saw me turn to Izzy's house, then they just rolled they're eyes. i rang the door bell, that apparently her parents let her customize to sound like a bunch of fireworks and car alarms. " Whoa, that's sick!" I was seriously going crazy and I only knew him for a few minutes! "Would you just shut up!!! Your so annoying!!!! Can't you shut up for five fucking seconds!!!!!" Oh no! I cussed! Okay now the neighbors were staring at me again. " Geez, yellow your mellow babe." Duncan rolled his eyes and I literally growled at him. Thank god Izzy came to the door and invited me in away from all the staring eyes. " Hey Court!! What brings you here!?!? We haven't talked in like forever ever!" Izzy pulled me into a bone crushing hug. " I sorta need to talk, it's really important!" Duncan smirked. " Oh I'm touched Princess, you think I'm important." "Ugh!! Your not important Duncan!! And stop calling me Princess!!" Izzy smiled at me. " Oh, who's your friend!!?!!" I decided I could tell Izzy. " Izzy this is the immature annoying bastard Duncan, bastard this is Izzy." I looked at the ground hoping Izzy believed me. " Ohh, Duncan? OMG He like totally put my jerk of a cousin in a coma for almost two years!! Didn't he die in a car crash not so long ago?" I nodded my head and flopped onto Izzy's couch face first. " Oh we dealing wit a ghostie!! Ghostie leave room now so Dr. Explosivo can talk with our patient. I'll be back in a moment with !" Oh god i needed to talk to one of Izzy's phyco personality' goody me. " Duncan why don't you listen to Izzy and leave." Don't feel like it Princess!" I growled again and soon after Izzy's mom walked in. " Oh Courtney, dear! What brings you here?" I just smiled a sarcastic smile. " I have a session whith Dr. Explosivo." just rolled her eyes. " Would you like a snack?" I nodded my head and got up and left. She came back in a couple minutes with a plate filled with, little ham and cheese cracker things, cheese sticks, muffins, coookies, and two large glasses of milk, one for me and one for Izzy. " Thank you very much ." Before she could reply with her usual ' Please dear, call me Rachel' thing Duncan spoke.

"Why do you talk like that?!"

"Talk like what?!!!"

" Like all proper and junk, I mean come on your a teenager!!"

"Oh well sorry for being polite!!"

"You are forgiven!"

"Ugh you are so annoying! I was being sarcastic!"

"I'm annoying? Your a stuck up little princess!"

" Yeah well your an annoying rebellious jerk!"

"Spoiled!"

"Delinquent!"

"Perfect prep!"

"Useless Punk!"

"Uptight!"

"I am not uptight!!"

"You always follow the rules!!"

"Well you always have to brake them!"

" You so like me!"

"So?- I mean no!!" Just then I realized that Izzy's mom was looking at me weird. Then I realized only I could here Duncan!

"Ha you admitted it! You like me!"

"Do not!

"Do to!"

"Do not! How can I like you? Your a rebellious,jerk, and not to mention you are totally annoying!! Oh and did I mention your dead!!" I realized Izz- I mean was standing at the top of the stairs the whole time. " Interesting, interesting." She said in a fake Mexican voice. "Ugh, I'm outta here! See you later Izzy, Explosivo,E-scope, Phil (Izzy's imaginary friend). Duncan don't you dare follow me!!" I ran out the door, and unfortunately Duncan followed. " I thought I told you not to follow me!"

" Hey Princess, were you goin?"

"Don't call me Princess!! And I'm going home, not that it's any of you r business!"

" Then I'll walk you there!"

"Why!?"

"Cause it can be dangerous!"

"Duncan, seriously how can you protect me?!" Suddenly I bumped into Bridgette, but this time Duncan didn't disappear.

"Hey court who are you talking to? And why did I hear you say Duncan's name?"

" No one!!! No reason!"

" Hey I heard you were at Izzy's, I wanted to know if you would want to have a sleep over with you, me , Gwen, and Izzy tonight! We haven't had one in a long time!"

" Of course, but let's have it at my house this time, Izzy has to many explosives at hers, Gwen's brother's totally annoying, and your dad can be really embarrassing!"

" Cool I'll text Izzy and Gwen, Hey why don't I help you set up for our little party?" I smiled and Because I got high rang on my cell phone again making Duncan laugh- again.

" Hello Geoff, why are you calling me?"

" Hey bra I just called to tell you that the videos were deleted."

" Well I guess they deleted them after I watched them, sorry. I have to go bye!"

"Later dudette!" I hung up and to my dismay I was in between Bridgette and Duncan. " So should we stop at the store to get snacks or anything?" Bridgette smiled lightly. " Umm not yet, we'll go if there's anything we need that's not already at the house." The rest of the walk was awkward considering Duncan kept whispering very inappropriate things in my ear. Seance Bridgette was walking with us I couldn't yell, hit, or do anything to him. So I decided to text Izzy not to tell anyone about my outburst at her house. Thankfully she promised, and she was really good at keeping secret's.

~10-15 minutes later, I lost track~

I finally arrived at home, thank god Duncan said something about girl sleep overs are nothing like they are on t.v. so he wouldn't even bother

~At the party~

" Soooo, Courtney meet any guys lately?" Gwen asked, for being goth and secretive she really get's into the whole slumber party thing. Izzy started to giggle at this question Duncan decided that moment to walk through the door. "I'm ah gonna go get a ice pop!" I jumped up and headed to the door, before I got there Gwen grabbed my arm and pulled me back to the giant custom made bed. " hold up, your not getting out of this that easily, and I know for a fact that you hate ice pops!" I forced a weak smile. " Oh did I say ice pop, I meant yogurt!" Bridgette smiled a I know your lieing smile. Duncan smirked at me and I blushed, great a dead kid is making me blush! How much lower can I sink!?! "Ohhh she's blushing!! What's his name?!" Bridgette and Gwen almost jumped on me. " Spill Court! We wanna know every detail possible!!" Gwen screamed and Duncan disappeared. A few seconds later the doorbell rang. I took my chance to escape. Okay the slumber party was a very bad idea!! I got to the first floor after a few flights of stairs to see Duncan step through the door. " Hey Princess! Wow this party is a lot more interesting then any of my sister's were!" He smirked at me, a small twinkle in his teal eyes. "Ugh, I thought you said you weren't gonna come?!" He just smirked and moved closer to me. "I couldn't keep myself away." He whispered in my ear and began to gently kiss my neck. It took all my energy not to moan. I could feel heat rise to my face.

okay this is really creepy!

You know you like it!!

Ugh fine but you'll never hear that ever again!! Duncan decided that moment to gently bring his lips to mine. I heard footsteps come down the stairs and immediately pushed Duncan off of me. "Hey Court what's taking so long? We started placing bets on who kidnapped you!!" Gwen had a friendly sarcasm in her voice. " So why didn't you want to answer my question?" Gwen's face turned serious. "Ummm... No reason! I just didn't feel like answering!!" Thankfully Gwen dropped the subject. " Fine come on let's go upstairs, the girls are getting worried." I was led up the stairs, and of course duncan followed us.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: Yay! It's the second chappie!! sorry it's so short and kinda rushed ^^**

**Gwen: Me into slumber party's, you are seriously insane aren't you!?**

**Duncan: Boring!!**

**Me: Shut up!!**

**Courtney: A dead guy kissed me again!!**

**Me: Reveiw!!**


	3. my dead boyfriend?

Okay so my life has gone from perfectly normal to totally creepy in the past hour! We decided to pull mattresses from the spare room s into my room, which could fit 10 more mattresses with 5 feet between each. Well we decided to go to sleep 15 minutes ago since it was 1:00 in the morning. Well seance we each had our own beds Duncan decided to spend the night. Can you guess were he chose to sleep?! So now I layed in my bed trying to push a dead criminal off me while Izzy was mumbling something about blowing up the leader of every country. "Duncan get off of me"I snapped and he just smirked. "Sorry Princess, Don't feel like it." Okay did he ever listen to anybody!! "Don't call me that!!" I screamed waking everyone, unfortunately that included my dad who just home from work a couple hours ago. " What happened?!!" My dad rushed into the room like one of us was dieing. " umm I just had a small nightmare." I whispered. " Small!? Courtney it sounded like you were gonna rip someones head off!!!!" Gwen screeched at me. " Oops, I'm so sorry." Izzy rolled her eyes knowing that it wasn't exactly a nightmare. " Well seance we're all up what exactly was this dream that got you so worked up?" Duncan began whispering in my ear again. His ice breath touched my skin softly making me twitch a little. My dad rushed over a obviously faked worry look on his face. Great they noticed me twitch. But I ended up laughing considering how close he was to my dad. I don't know what was better Bridgette, and Gwen's faces, or Duncans. Okay this isn't even a contest anymore!! I couldn't control my laughter. " Are you okay Courtney?" Bridgette cautiously walked over to me like it was contagious. To my major disappointment Duncan regained his 'cool', if you can call it that. " Wow wonder what's next." Is it just me or did he mean that in a perverted way. I looked up at him and quickly looked down the heat rising to my cheeks. Okay that was definitely meant to be perverted! " Oh, what's the matter Princess?" Seriously how can someone sound perverted, concerned, and victorious all at the same time?! Okay i really hope my dad leaves soon, this is even worse with him in the room! Duncan started kissing my neck., the nerve of this guy! " I guess I'll just leave, unless you girls would rather me stay?" I He looked at me still in his fake worry state. "NO!! I mean it's okay daddy go to sleep." I really need to keep under control.

_Is that physically possible? I mean he is friggin' hot!!_

_He's so not hot, and what makes what you just said worse he is dead, I am alive!!_

_Soooo? We can fix that easy, just go find a rope._

_Noway will I do that for a delinquent!!_

_I know for a fact you would cause i am you!!_

" Courtney are you alri- Oh my god, is that a hickey!!" Gwen was about to be concerned until she saw a stupid mark Duncan left on me while I was out. " No!!" I covered my neck and I know my face turned red. And to put the cherry on top of this wonderful day Duncan began to snicker. Great just great. He pulled me on top of him, giving the affect that I fell over and was now slightly floating. Wait a second I just realized something, what will happen when I go to school Monday!! This couldn't be happening! This had to be a really bad nightmare!

or a really good dream.

Oh will you shut it!!

I remembered I was on Duncan and pushed myself off hastily, making Duncan smirk and Izzy chuckle. " Okay Izzy do you know something we don't?" Izzy smiled and started humming that old song we use to sing back in first grade. Thankfully she left out the words, but Bridgette and Gwen still understood. " Oh my god! Courtney you have a boyfriend!!?!!!" I got really angry. " Hell no!! what's your f-ing problem!?!!" They all stared at me like I was burning my homework or something, then I realized it. I cussed. " Did You just cuss Courtney." Why the hell did my misery make him laugh?!???

_You have to admit his laugh is kinda cute._

_NO!!_

_do you like chocolate?_

_Yes._

_Do you like Titanic?_

_Yes._

_Do you like lions?_

_Yeah._

_Do you like Duncan?_

_Yes. I mean no!!_

" Wow Courtney, I've known you seance we were 5 and you never cussed, once!!" Oh no what will this do to my reputation?!! " Chill out Princess, it's not that bad." Duncan spoke next to me pulling me into a tight hug. You know ghosts were nothing like they are in story's. I could actually feel Duncans hard chest. Plus he wasn't all white and see through. " Hey Courtney can I talk to you!?" Izzy stood up giving me a look that said 'your ghost should follow' Duncan saw the look and got up. We were securely in the basement when Izzy started screaming. " What the hell is your ghosties problem!?! Better yet what is your problem!?!" Izzy screech and I was so glad the basement was sound proof. " W-well umm, he-he won-won't leave me a-a-alone!" I stuttered out and Duncan smirked and chuckled. " Shut up Duncan!!" I would've kicked him but I wasn't sure if that would effect him. " Courtney listen! You need to try and act normal!!" That coming from Izzy? Wow I must really look crazy! " I'm trying but he-" Izzy cut me off. " No buts, just ignore him!!" Duncan smirked, yet again!! Was that look permanent or something!? " Courtney, I can read you like a book! Stop it already!!! Just ignore him!!" I glared at her. " Well, it just isn't possible to ignore someone as good looking as me!" That dumb cocky smirk never leaving his face.

_You have to admit that smirk does look really hot on him!_

_How many times do I have to tell you he's dead!!_

_How many times do I have to tell you that we can fix that!_

_How many time's do I have to tell you I will not do that especially for him!!_

_Yes you would!!_

_No I wouldn't!_

_Yes you would!!_

_No!!_

_Yes!!_

_No!!_

_YES TIMES INFINITY!!_

_Hey that doesn't count!_

_So does!!_

_You are so childish!_

_Haha! you just called me childish and I'm you so you called your self childish!_

_Your acting like him!_

_Owch! That hurt really bad princess!_

_Don't call me that!! Only he calls me that!!_

_Ha you do like him!!]_

_No I don't!!_

_Then why did you flip when I used that nickname!!_

_Well- umm- well-_

_Just admit it!!_

_Even if I did like him, he's a dead delinquent!! It would never work out!!_

_As I said before just grab a rope! Hell a jump rope would work!!_

_Would you stop suggesting that!?_

_Fine we could use a gun but it would be a bit messy._

_I meant stop suggesting that I die for some loser delinquent!!_

_Well it would make you secretly happy._

_Oh just shut up!!_

" Umm Courtney! Hello! This is mars calling for Courtney!! We would like to know if she is still on that planet called earth!?" Izzy's voice broke through my inner self argument. " Oh umm sorry, I kinda zoned out there." I smiled shyly. " Hey Princess, wanna ditch this place?" Duncans calm voice whispered gently in my ear. I actually considered this. " No Duncan!" I finally said the right answer, at least I think it was the right answer. " Are you sure Princess?" I blushed gently as I thought back to my previous argument. " O-okay." I whispered hoping he didn't hear me, but the way my luck was he did. " Well then let's go!!" He dragged me up the stairs and out the door.

~2 hours later~

" So what did you think of our date Princess?" Wait, I forgot that he would think this was a date!

_Keep calm Courtney, stay calm!_

_HaHa! Courtney has a dead boooooyfriend! Courtney has a dead boooooyfrined!! ha ha ha_

_I do not! Plus he isn't my boyfriend!!_

_Do the math, you like him, he likes you, you went on a date with him! You are dating!_

_No we- wait he likes me?_

_Well duh! How clueless are you!!?!!_

_I'm not clueless, I just thought ghosts didn't have feelings!_

_Well he does have feelings, for you that is!!_

" Umm Princess are you alright?" Duncan's voice actually sounded completely concerned.

Hmmm, maybe I'll consider that dead boyfriend thing later...

WELL it would be smart to get back to your dead soon to be boyfriend!

Oh right.

" Hello! Princess! Courtney are you alright! Courtney!!" I looked up to see Duncan looking like he was gonna have a heart attack, wait is that possible? " You- you know my name?" I sounded like a lost five year old!! The second time I looked up I saw the sun was rising. Slowly opened the door to see everyone freaking out and my dad on the fun with what I believed were the police considering how he was talking. "Oh my god Courtney!! Your back were we're you!!??" Bridgette's voice screamed and my friend came over to make sure I wasn't hurt. " I was just out on a walk." I whispered meekly. " All night!! Courtney do you have any clue how worried I- I mean we were!!" I could tell I was slightly blushing, I knew Duncan noticed but hopefully he was the only one. " Oh my god, Courtney what is that on your neck!!" My dad screamed and I knew he was referring to that dumb mark Duncan left on my neck. " No-nothing Daddy." My face went crimson red.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: Okay short sucky, enjoy!**

**Duncan: When do I start enjoying this?**

**Me: Wait your turn!! First I have to embarrass Courtney beyond belief!**

**Courtney: But whyyyyy?**

**Chris: Cause it Brings good ratings to the story!**

**Me: Exactly!**

**Bridgette: Lol- poor Courtney-lol**

**Gwen: Hahaha!! Wow I feel so sorry for you Courtney!**

**Courtney: You Don't sound very sorry!!**

**Me: Pretty please review, it makes me feel good!**


End file.
